


The True King

by hellbells



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Furyan Vampires were wiped out and Zhylaw thought he was safe. Too bad he missed one, and he should have known better than to keep Riddick's soul-mate from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True King

Disclaimer: Do not own; would be richer if I did. 

***************************************

 

Many years ago, under the last blood moon, a prophecy was made. It was the prophecy that had ruled most of Zhylaw’s reign. He was terrified of it - never a good state for a king. It spoke of a mated pair of Vampires, one Furyan and one a caster. They would overthrow the pretender and see a new age for the Necromongers.

 

The prophecy was what had seen Zhylaw find a Caster who used a curse to destroy the planet of Furya. He was short sighted, and arrogant. He should have seen his mistake on Hellion Prime, but felt that with his own pet caster, Vaako at his side he would be safe. The boy was loyal, and after the marriage to his childe was arranged - his loyalty secure.

 

The invasion on Hellion Prime was its usual success. Vaako’s invasion strategies had yet to be counteracted, and in truth it would be hard. It was kind of unfair to have both Vampiric traits and magic ones. It really was a little greedy. Still Vaako would defy anyone stuck in his position. He needed any and all advantages afforded to him.

 

His planet had been destroyed by the same caster that had cursed Furya. He had no choice in his turning - Zhylaw had seen a childe who could cement his position as King of the Vampires.

 

He’d awoken and fried the purifier out of spite. He hadn’t known that he’d been watched at the time by Zhylaw’s daughter.  She had loved the fire and power and demanded they be bonded. She wasn’t stupid in the Necromonger way - a woman could only advance as her husband did. Vaako had power and therefore would make the perfect husband for her. They had been ‘bonded’ in unhappy wedded bliss since.

 

He was standing at his Sire’s side as the population was given the choice to convert or die as food. It was not much of a choice, but more than he had ever been given. Vaako would have killed his sire if it hadn’t been for the childe-sire bond which expressly forbade it.  The population was pathetic. He could smell the fear and desperation off the crowd. He was minutely more interested in the ones that showed defiance - they would at least be entertaining. However as he swept the crowds one person caught his interest; a tall muscular guy, who tellingly didn’t give off a heartbeat. A lone Vampire - maybe his evening wouldn’t be so boring?

 

He moved through the crowd, and the Necromonger’s moved apart for their First Commander, “Who are you?”

 

Riddick shucked the cowl hiding his features, “My name is Riddick. Not here for you. Want a piece of the big guy.”

There could be no doubt about who he meant. Vaako could only guess that he’d been caught snacking on the population during the invasion. It was a shame that the male was determined to meet his true death but Vaako nodded and allowed the battle to proceed. The male was strong, fast and determined and smelled delicious to Vaako.  He was glorious in battle and noticed his Sire take special note in him.

 

He moved with the grace and deadly speed of an Alpha vampire, but he was not one of the Necromonger castes. So who was he?

 

He felt his sire stiffen, and command, “Furyan. Kill him!”

 

Vaako was clever he did his job. The Furyan was considered a threat to the King so he would guard the King. Meanwhile he ordered the Royal guard to hunt and kill the Furyan.  They would never succeed as he was aiding his escape, but that could be kept between themselves. He was physically guarding Zhylaw, but talking to Riddick _. “You need to leave now!”_

 

Riddick growled in his head, _“Why should I Pretty? You are still here!”_

 

Mentally, Vaako pinched his nose, and growled in frustration. He didn’t want mystery vamp to die so why was he so dead set about getting help to stay alive? _“You need to go. Zhylaw hates all Furyans.”_

 

Riddick hid behind a container, and replied; _“Now that is not nice. What have I ever done to him?”_

 

Vaako sighed, _“It’s not what you’ve done but rather will do.”_

 

Riddick sent back confusion. He’d been accused of a lot of things in his life, but it was a tad unfair to accuse of something he had not done yet. Where was the justice in that? He did one thing, having grasped the mental conversation that had formed. “ _Why would I leave the ship without my mate?”_

 

Vaako sent back the truth, _“Unless you kill my she-bitch of a wife or our Sire, I will never be free.”_

 

Riddick grinned. It sounded like his mate had the perfect plan. ” _I can work with that!”_

 

Vaako made the fatal mistake of laughing as he entered their quarters, and the she-bitch was there. It had taken a year to train himself not to sigh when she was in the room. He hated her with a passion and he had to keep his magic under tight reign as on a few occasions he’d awoken in bed to find a fireball dangling precariously close to killing her. Oh the temptation, it was so strong, but it wasn't worth his life. He’d bide his time until his real mate appeared. He’d hoped that together they would have the combined strength to kill them both.

 

She was beautiful, oh that he could not deny. However the beauty was skin deep, and when you glanced a little closer the cracks appeared. She hissed, “Something funny my Lord?”

 

Vaako sighed, more than she knew. Still seeing the opportunity to needle his wife, “Yes I just got news of your father’s guards efforts.”

 

She preened, “Have they found the prisoner?”

“No,” he sneered. “That is why I was laughing!”  
  
She hissed, getting up in his face which he did not appreciate. “You are not loyal,” and stormed out. Vaako rolled his eyes, as he poured himself a glass of bloodwine. Into the empty quarters his response spoke volumes. “You don’t say.”

  


*********************************

 

Riddick had stayed on the vamp ship once he’d found the perfect hiding space. He knew it was stupid but the ship had one thing he wanted; his mate. He could smell his mate. He was delicious: Power; Magic; and metal all rolled into one. He knew of the ‘bonding’ but the last time he’d been here. He had not sensed or smelt the mate bond. So as far as Riddick was concerned the magic vamp was up for grabs.

 

He stalked through the hallways using his superior senses to smell anyone who came his way. The bitch of being on a vampire ship was that no one had a heartbeat to track. It was annoying but he was strong and could adapt.

 

He walked through one final corridor, and stood assessing. He knew this was his mate’s quarters as his smell permeated the whole area. He could not hear anything to suggest the she-bitch was here. That was a good thing for her.

 

The door opened and Vaako had a fireball in his hand. Honestly he thought the idiots amongst the elite in the Coven would have been smart enough to realise that you could not kill a former wizard so easily. It was really dumb, when the former Wizard was a Vampire who had retained his spell casting capabilities. If anything; his powers had increased. Seeing Riddick, the vampire he’d longed to see again at the door. He quickly extinguished the flame.

 

 

Riddick chuckled, “Happy to see me?”

 

  
Vaako smirked, looking sexier as his fangs descended. He figured that actions were worth more than words. He launched himself at Riddick. He was wrapped around Riddick in the blink of the eye. Riddick looked down at him in wonder, and he couldn’t understand why.

 

Riddick pushed him against the wall, “You’re mine aren’t you?”

 

Vaako thrust his hips forward, groaning as their clothed erections rubbed against each other. He smirked, “As you’re mine.  She means nothing.”

 

Riddick looked momentarily murderous figuring out just how to kill the she bitch. “She is not your bonded I am. They will be dead soon enough.”

 

Vaako’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. His body was awash in sensation. Riddick’s talented fingers ghosted over his muscles. He had felt dead for so long, but no longer. He needed Riddick to claim him. He wanted him to fuck him; claim him. He sighed as Riddick’s hands teased his upper thighs but then stopped short. “Stop teasing,”

 

Riddick grinned as he hooked Vaako’s legs around his hips and moved them to the bed. He was just glad it was clean, as all he wanted was their scents. He watched Vaako as he lay sprawled temptingly across the bed. Pale skin set against the blood red of the sheets. He grinned though as he realised that Vaako would not be submissive.

 

Vaako was annoyed. He wanted Riddick and the clothes were in the way. He quickly disrobed him. He retained enough sensibilities to know that he couldn’t just shred them with his nails. He sighed in satisfaction as there was finally skin on skin. He couldn’t explain what it was, but it was like he just settled in his own skin. He pulled Riddick into a danger filled kiss; fangs made kissing precarious.  

 

Riddick was in a quandary he wanted everything now. and yet at the same time he wanted to make it last. “Slick!”

Vaako handed him some oil he used to service weapons but would do the job. He sighed as he felt one of Riddick’s fingers circle his entrance. “More.”

 

Riddick’s breath ghosted over his weeping erection, “Patience.”

 

“I’ve waited 100 years for you. Fuck patience!”

 

Vaako didn’t know if his impassioned speech did it or not. All he knew was that a moment later, his prick was engulfed and he had two fingers ruthlessly searching for his prostate. He couldn’t stop thrusting back and forward, He wasn’t sure what he loved more: The fingers steadily working him open or the warm, wet mouth around his erection. He wasn’t gonna last if his mate kept that up. He didn’t want to come until the first bite. “Won’t last. Need you in me!”

Riddick could tell that while his mate may be on the bottom he certainly wasn’t shy in telling him what he wanted.  He was only too happy to go along with it. He withdrew his fingers relishing in the whimper he pulled from his strong mate. Pain would not bother him, but he had a weakness for pleasure that he intended to exploit forever. He had that option once he killed the Lord Marshall.

 

He flipped them over so he could see Vaako on his hands and knees. He took a moment to compose himself. Vaako was testing even his legendary control. He couldn’t wait to bite into his neck, his fangs watered at just the thought. He lined his own prick up with Vaako’s ass and pushed inside at the same time he bit down into Vaako’s neck. He took pride in removing the makers mark. He thrust in and out, and could sense that with each thrust he made Vaako a little more his.

 

Vaako wanted to make his own bite. He hissed, “Wanna see you.”

 

He sighed when he suddenly found himself on his back. Impressively, Riddick had not pulled out and continued with the same pace, pulling him faster and faster to his climax. He pulled his mate down so that he could bite and nip his neck. His mouth fastened over the pulse point and he teased it, grazing it with his fangs.

 

Riddick wanted it as much as his mate. This bond between needed to be full and as powerful as it possibly could be. “Do it. Bite me.”

Vaako did exactly what he was told. He moaned as the blood filled his mouth. He moaned as the bond snapped into place. They could feel each other’s thought and feelings. It was perfect and everything that he hoped for. The feedback loop sent them into a frenzy. He pushed back into each thrust, whining and demanding more, as he heard Riddick’s balls slap against his ass.  Their climax couldn’t be contained and they fell over the edge together as it was meant to be.

 

They didn’t cuddle so much as collapse together. Vaako’s mind was whirling as he cast his own magic senses over the ship. He knew his sire would sense the loss of his connection. It meant that they would have to act quickly.  

 

Riddick sighed, “No cuddles with you?”

 

Vaako snorted, “Maybe when we don’t have people after our asses, and not in the fun way.” He waited a beat before asking, “Are you ready?”

 

Riddick did pull him close, so as to appease his primal side if nothing else. “To kill the prick and the she-bitch. Oh yeah, Time to make some Vamps afraid of the dark.”

 

**************************************

 

The meeting was in full swing, and Vaako decided that with Riddick by his side it was about time to show his true colours. It really was amazing just how relaxed one can feel after good sex.  He stepped into the main chamber and barely holding back his smirk managed to go and stand by his she-bitch wife and listen to the pathetic lies from his soon-to-be-dead leader.

 

Zhylaw looked at him oddly and for once - Vaako refused to lower his gaze. He could feel the bond protecting his mind and thrumming with power. “Will you explain?”

 

Vaako played innocent even under the combined glares of his wife and sire. “Explain what my Lord?”

 

Zhylaw glared but was stuck. If he admitted that he sensed his bond cut. Then he was admitting that he and his Dame had failed to achieve a bond. Worse, he had mated without permission and he had been unable to stop it. In that respect, there was no way that Zhylaw could spin this and keep respect.

 

“You know what,” he hissed, fang dropping.

 

Vaako shook his head, “No my Lord I do not, or I would not ask.”

The Lord got out of his seat, “The prisoner escaped.”

“I’m aware.” Vaako knew this and now to play games. “You did not ask me to find him. You assigned the task to your honoured guard.”  
  
“They failed.”

 

Vaako felt like saying, _“Well guess you’re shit out of luck.”_

 

He didn’t as this was a far better game to play. One that was almost fun in fact. “What is your will my Lord?”

 

The King preened, thankful that he had ensnared the caster. He needed that firepower behind him - not against him with the Furyan. “I need you to do what my guard could not. Find and kill Riddick.”

 

Vaako nodded, “I see my Lord. Well I can do the first part certainly. Finding him will be no trouble, but surely you want the kill?”

 

There were benefits of pretending to be loyal. You could pose really awkward questions as nothing more than signs of great faith.

 

Zhylaw frowned not liking the tone and was smart enough to sense something was coming, _and he’d be right_.

He stood up, “Where is he Caster?”

 

Vaako made a big show of it, muttering in the language of his own people, and Riddick was disillusioned with a shit eating grin in his face. He didn’t bother with niceties. He went in for the kill, some thought to interfere. They were repelled by a shield. It was just him and Zhylaw; just like it was meant to be.  

 

Riddick smirked as he settled in for a long fight Zhylaw was powerful, but slow. He knew all he had to do was evade his reach and strike. They parried back and forth but it was becoming obvious who would win. He was surprised when the old guy got a good kick in. He got straight back up. He was done messing. Vaako would be his once the old guy was dead. He saw his opening and seized it.

 

Vaako grinned seeing Riddick rip the throat out of the old Lord Marshall.  Riddick looked at him, “Mate what will you do with the she-bitch?”

 

The crowds were shocked. They had all noted that Vaako never carried a mating mark. Many were aware that he was too powerful and that he was not one to be trifled with. So no one questioned it. However if they were to look again, all of a sudden: There for everyone to see was a mating bite, proud, and for all to see.

 

Dame Vaako realising that the position of power she had was rapidly disappearing, screamed, “You monster!”

 

Vaako gave her no reply. He held his hand up imperiously, “Sleep.”

 

She did. The crowd wondered what would happen next. Riddick looking mischievous, “My Lord can I use one the escape modules?”  
  
Riddick snorted, “Yes you can.”

 

Vaako looked pleased. “Good.” He used his powers to levitate his soon-to-be-ex-wife in front of him. Many followed wondering just what he intended to do.  Vaako had the perfect plan in mind. He loaded her into the escape pod. He waited until he had her sealed in and just for good measure he sealed it with his magic. Once she was safely encapsulated her allowed her to regain consciousness.

 

Toal asked, “Lord?”

Vaako held a hand up as he programmed in some coordinates, and then sharing a grin with his mate. He launched the pod. “Yes Lord Toal.”

 

“What did you just do?”

 

Riddick still chuckling “Launched the she-bitch to a memorable final death.”

Vaako explained a little further, “I launched her into the sun.”

 

As deaths go it was way up there. It also meant that none of the elite thought to challenge the status quo.  Life went on only it was Riddick and Vaako at the top.

  
  


\-----------------

 

After all of the pain and misery; they were still standing and breathing (well not really). Riddick stood surveying the room as they all started to bow. He snorted, typical Vampires. They suddenly remembered that their pride was not worth meeting the sun. Although Riddick doubted that some of them would survive too much longer.

 

Vaako didn’t care. He was free of the viperous she bitch that Zhylaw had forced him to bond to. He watched in satisfaction as he slipped lifeless to the floor, watching as the old Kings life-blood slipped away. He stepped over her body to reach his true mate; the one whose mark he could now proudly display. The others expected him to be outraged. Toal hissed, “Your wife is dead.”

 

Vaako looked at him as if he was so stupid that he wasn’t worth sucking the blood out of a space ant. He felt it important to show exactly how he feels about his sudden separation from his ‘wife.’ He looks over to his mate with a smile that many, even amongst the Necromongers would describe as beatific. “I’ve been waiting for years to do that, and you took your time.”

 

Riddick grumbled as he pulled his mate towards the entrance to his new chambers. “Good things come to those who wait.”

  


_It was a lesson, and a reward all wrapped up in one. Vaako was able to with his powers undo the damage on Furya and it flourished under the guidance of their Alpha Riddick and his mate, the caster, Vaako._

  
  


 


End file.
